


I'll Always Be With You As You'll Always Be With Me

by Commander_of_the_Blood16789



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, bellamy is hermes kid, but he and o are still siblings, characters by order of appearance, emori is a nymph, guess who the romans are ;), i really dont know how to tag, im new at this, it's the percy jackson au literally nobody asked for, it’s the gounders, like it's a first pov fic, murphy's a satyr, octavia is aphrodite's warrior child, this whole thing is gonna be clarke's pov just in case you don't wanna read that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_of_the_Blood16789/pseuds/Commander_of_the_Blood16789
Summary: Clarke never thought she'd be anything more than normal, yet here she was. In the most NOT normal place she hadn't thought of.





	1. Chapter 1

So, uhh, my story begins with being attacked?    
  
No, actually it starts the day I was born. Cliché and stupid, I know. But it's the truth. I was born a not-so-normal kid. See, I'm a demigod, apparently, and that comes with some dangers. Like being attacked by monsters. Yup, you read that right. Monsters. According to Murphy (my best friend, who also happens to be a freaking satyr!) they exist and they hunt down kids like me.    
  


Oh! I haven't even introduced myself yet! Sorry, I get distracted a lot.

  
My name is Clarke Griffin and I am eleven years old! I have golden blonde hair and blue eyes like my mom. I'm an only child, though I wish I had a little sibling sometimes. Some things are just not meant to be, I guess. Anyways, onto how I found out I was a demigod.   
  


I was out with Murphy in a park near his house, cause Murphy (at the time, now that I know better) was a disabled kid. He wasn't exactly scrawny but he couldn't very well protect himself with his crutches. Well, I mean, he could but he didn't want to ruin them. Yeah, Murphy's like that. It's one of the things that I like about him, he doesn't give a crap. So we were just walking when out of nowhere this old woman comes up to me and says:   
  


"You would make a fine demigod meal, Clarke Griffin!" With a creepy smile on her face. So my first thought was,  _ 'Holy cheez nits!' _ cause that ain't a normal thing for an old lady to say! I kind of wanted to run but then Murphy (who, again, never want to ruin his crutches) hits the lady over the head and said something in, I think, greek that I don't think I should repeat. He then pushed me to run toward my house, even though his is closer. As we were running I chanced a look at the old lady, only to find not an old lady, but a wrinkly monster with long claws and large talons and wings. I paled as I ran and Murphy threw his other crutch to distract the monster. He guided me through some alleyways and came up in a street not far from my house. When we got there, my mom, Abigail (or Abby) Griffin, was in the kitchen making some sandwiches.   
  


"Clarke! And Murphy! You kids want some sandwiches?" She asked.    
  


"Actually Mrs. Griffin... it's time." Murphy faintly stated. Mom stopped abruptly. I looked at them both with their conflicted gazes, "Wait! What do you mean it's time?! Mom what does he mean?!" I asked.

 

Mom looks at me with a pained expression, “Clarke pack your bag. We’re going to camp.”

 

“Camp?”

 

“Just go, Clarke! We don’t have time!” Mom shouted. She never shouted unless she was upset. So I didn’t argue and went to pack my bag.

 

As I got out of my room, mom shouted, “Clarke, hurry!” 

 

“I’m coming!”, I yelled back.

 

I came down the stairs to see my mom waiting by the front door. Outside, I see Murphy in the car waiting for us. He motioned for us to hurry, “The monster is close!” He shouted.

 

Mom and I ran to the car, getting in and turning on the car. Right then, we heard a screech. The monster had caught up with us. Mom accelerated and drove down the road.

 

Soon we were out of the city and onto the empty roads. Well, not all empty. On the right side of the road there were trees and I could spot a huge tree in the distance. And so, that’s how I found out I’m a demigod.

 

“When are we getting there?” I asked when I heard another screech. 

 

“It’s just over there.” Murphy replied to me, pointing at the huge tree I had seen. 

 

Soon after, mom parked the car and ushered us out quickly. “Go! I doubt the monster will want me.” 

 

“But—”

 

“Go, Clarke! I’ll be okay.” Mom told me softly. I got a emotional, so I hugged her tightly. “I love you, mom.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” She replied, pulling me away and pushing me towards where I assume the camp is.

 

“C’mon, Clarke! The monster is almost here!” Murphy warned me. I turned to him, “Let’s go.”

 

I heard my mom shutting the car door and turning around. I wanted to look back, but if I did, I had a feeling I won’t go with Murphy willingly.

 

“Hurry! And don’t look so depressed. Camp Half-Blood isn’t all that bad. It’s actually pretty—” Murphy got interrupted by a loud screech above our heads. He paled and honestly? So did I. That thing scares me a lot.

 

“Run!” He didn’t need to tell me twice. 

 

As we were running, I tripped on a tree branch, tumbling onto Murphy and falling on the ground with him. We both turned around as the monster landed right in forest of us. I could see its claws growing a bit bigger as it raised them onto the air, ready to strike us down. I closed my eyes, not exactly ready to meet my fate because really? Who was? I waited for the blow to land but all I heard was a pained un-human scream. I quickly opened them again to look what caused it. Where the monster once was, stood a girl with greenish blue eyes and black hair. She might’ve be an inch or two shorter than me. She looked at me curiously, which was responded in kind. She was pretty but kind of intimidating too with her hard gaze.

 

Murphy let out a relieved sigh, startling me. “Thanks for the save, Octavia.” He said.

 

_ ‘Octavia’ _ I thought. A bit of a weird name, because I’ve never heard of anyone with it. 

 

Murphy stood up, “How’d you know we were here?” He inquired. 

 

“I was walking through the forest.” Octavia replied, looking at him, “I heard the monster’s screech and came to look what was up.” She shrugged. 

 

Murphy nodded, accepting the answer, and started for camp. Octavia stayed back waiting for me to get up. After I dusted off my pants, I glanced at her but she was already looking at me and making a motion to follow Murphy. I wasn’t gonna lie, she intimidated me a lot. 

 

She escorted us to the camp ‘Camp Half-Blood’, and took us to a huge house. When we entered we were greeted by a… well I thought was a centaur? I mean the guy was a man waist up. But waist down… he was a horse. Like, where the neck should be was his human torso. The rest was a tall white stallion body. It was really surprising, which must have shown in my face because he chuckled at me and said that he always gets the same reaction.

 

“My name is Chiron. Yours would be…” he trailed off. Murphy nudged me, “oh! My name’s Clarke Griffin.” I said.

 

Chiron chuckled, “Alright, Clarke. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This is the Big House.” He looks at Octavia, “I’m willing to bet this one didn’t introduce herself?” He said.

 

I hesitantly nodded, not knowing how Octavia would react. She shrugged, “My name is Octavia Blake.” making Chiron shake his head. “Can I go now?” She asked. 

 

“No. I would show Clarke the orientation film but Mr. D is here.” He said, “I want you to do it, Octavia. And before you say anything, Murphy has to recap his journey for Mr. D.” He interrupted her as she was opening her mouth. She closed it back up and clenched her jaw. Finally, she nodded.

 

“Fine. Come on Clarke Griffin.” She said.

 

“Oh! And show her around so she doesn’t get lost!”

 

“You got it.” 

 

***

 

After showing me around the camp, Octavia pointed out the mess hall. It was an outdoor pavilion framed with Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. It had a LOT of tables. 

 

“That’s the mess hall.” She said.

 

“But— how do you eat if it rains?”

 

“The camp has barrier to keep the bad weather out. So you can eat in peace.” She answered. “Come on. Let’s show you the cabins.”

 

I looked at her and blurted out, “who's your godly parent?” I quickly covered my mouth and looked at the ground mortified. I was sure she would hit me.

 

“My mom is Aphrodite.” She said plainly.

 

“Oh. Aphrodi—isn’t she the goddess of beauty?” I asked hesitantly. 

 

“Yeah. I don’t look like one of her children do I?” I nodded quickly, not wanting to get on her bad side, “don’t worry, I get that a lot.” She shrugged. “Now, let’s show you the cabin you’ll be staying in until your godly parent claims you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Here we are. Cabin Eleven.” Octavia said.

 

The cabin was new. Like,  _ really _ new, like they had just renovated it. On top of the doorway was a caduceus. I would know since my mom is a doctor.

 

“I’ll get my brother to come outside.” She said. She walked toward the doorway and said something to a kid standing there. The kid nodded and walked inside. When he came back, he had a teenager beside him. He looked about 17 years old and was tall. His hair was black and messy. He had brown eyes and a scar on his upper lip. As he and Octavia got closer I could see some freckles on his cheeks. 

 

“Hey. You must be Clarke.” He said with a gravelly voice. I had to admit, he was cute. 

 

“Clarke, this is Bellamy, my brother. Bellamy, Clarke.” Octavia introduced. “Bellamy, Clarke needs some toiletries to sleep.” She said. 

 

“Oh! No, I got some! I grabbed my camping pack so I have some things.” I rushed out. Octavia looked impressed and Bellamy looked at me approvingly.

 

“Well, okay then.” He said, “I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

 

“Um, question. Is this my dad’s cabin?” I asked.

 

Bellamy chuckled. “No. This is where undetermined kids get placed until they’re determined. Since we don’t know who is your dad is, you are undetermined. Hermes, our dad, is the god of travelers, so we take all undetermined kids in.”

 

“Another question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“What happens if I’m not claimed?”

 

Bellamy looked at me sadly, “Then your stuck with us.” 

 

My stomach filled with dread. The thought of my dad not claiming me… made me anxious. I didn’t want to be one of those unlucky kids.

 

“But don’t worry, that hasn’t happened in years. Come on, I’ll show you your spot and then we’ll wait for dinner which is not too far from now.” Said Bellamy. 

 

I turned and looked at Octavia. “Um, bye Octavia.” I waved awkwardly. 

 

She looked at Bellamy and then me. She nodded and walked away. Bellamy chuckled, “Don’t worry. She’s like that,” he shrugged, “you’ll get used to it.” He turned around and lead me into the cabin.

 

“Guys! We have new guest! Her name is Clarke. We will welcome her as one of our own. Got it?” He said. 

 

A few kids groaned at that, causing Bellamy to chuckle.

 

“Don’t feel offended. Those who groaned just want more siblings to mess around with.” He said. He motioned an empty spot beside a bed. 

 

“That’s where you’ll be sleeping. You have a bed, right?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” I responded.

 

He nodded approvingly, then walked away. I sat down and waited for dinner.

 

Ten minutes passed and a bell rung around the camp. Bellamy shouted for everyone to form a line. Naturally, I was the last one because I didn’t know anybody.

 

As we got out and walked towards the mess hall, I saw Octavia and I wondered if she would be my friend. She caught me looking, which made me blush, and nodded, while awkwardly waving, at me. 

 

When we got there, Bellamy told us to sit down on Cabin Eleven’s table. It was the longest one in the hall, which I figured was because of all the kids they take in.

 

“Hey Clarke.” I squeaked while Murphy chuckled at me. “Murphy,” I glared at him, “where have you been?” 

 

“Talking with Emori, why do you ask?” he said while he waved at a girl with green skin.

 

“You left me alone!” I yelled, “I don’t have any friends yet. You’re my only friend.” I said sadly.

 

Murphy looked at me, “maybe you can change that tomorrow! You’re just in time for it.”

 

“What’s tomorrow?”

 

“Well, not only do we train in the morning but around noon the Romans should start arriving for the competitions.” he said, smiling.

 

“Romans? Who are they?”

 

“The roman demigods. They’re our, counterparts in a way.”

 

“Oh… can you te—”

 

“Alright brats!” I jumped, startled, when a man with a hawaiian shirt shouted. “We got a new camper today, so if she could introduce herself.” he said while looking at me. 

 

I stood, “Um, m-my name is Clarke Griffin. Pleased to meet you all and thank you for taking me in.” I said nervously. He nodded and I sat back down quickly.

 

“Alright as almost all of you know, tomorrow the Romans arrive for the competitions. So, as always, welcome them with open arms or whatever. Alright you can eat now.” he said, sitting down.

 

Everyone got up from the table and went to the fire in the middle of the Mess Hall. I got up too and followed the instructions a kid told me after I asked what they were doing.

 

“Hey dad, uhh, just wondering if you’re gonna claim me and uhh, I hope we can get along and maybe have fun with each other.” I said, throwing in a portion of my food. The smell wasn’t at all what I expected. It didn’t smell burnt but the opposite. It smelled sweet and mouthwatering. My stomach grumbled in protest of all the exercise I had done today. I sat down to eat.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


After dinner, Bellamy led us back to the Cabin and told us it was time to sleep.

 

I was setting up my bed on the floor when Bellamy came up next to me, “you okay?” he asked.

 

I nodded, “yeah, just a little tired.” 

 

He nodded, “alright, I’m just making sure. If you need anything just tell me alright?” 

 

“Okay, thank you.” I said gratefully. He smiled, got up and walked away to his bed.

 

I finished setting up my bed and laid down on it, getting comfortable. I grabbed my bag and hugged it tight to my chest. Finally, the exhaustion from the day catched up to me and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up the next day and meets the romans while making friends.

I was soundly asleep when I was startled awake by the morning bell. I started panicking when I saw the unfamiliar walls in front of me but Bellamy walking up to me made me relax a bit. He was a kind of familiar face.

 

“Hey,” he said, “you okay? Sleep well?”

 

I nodded, “yeah. Do we have to get up now?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, we have to get breakfast and then we start training for when the romans arrive.” He smiled fondly as he said romans and I wondered why. “Come on. We gotta brush our teeth and get going or else we’re gonna get whatever scraps people leave.”

 

I got out of my sleeping bag, looking for my camping bag. I grabbed my toothbrush from it quickly. 

 

“Give me your bag.”

 

“Why?” I asked suspiciously.

 

“Our dad is also the god of thieves so I think you might know what that means.” he said teasingly. And I did know what that meant so I gave it to him. I watched as he walked over to his bed and covered my bag with his blanket and came back over to me, “let’s go.”

 

Bellamy showed me the way to the bathrooms and told me he’d be at the mess hall if I needed anything. I quickly brushed my teeth and hurried over to the mess hall hoping to spot him or Murphy, heck, even Octavia. And that’s exactly who I turned out spotting. I nervously walked over to her, “hey, Octavia.” I greeted.

 

“Hey, Clarke.”

 

“How are you?”

 

“Good, I guess…” she looked at me awkwardly, “how, uh, are you?” she asked.

 

“I’m okay, I guess. Just a bit tired.”

 

She nodded slowly, “well I’m gonna….go…” she pointed to her table.

 

“Wait!” I shouted, “can I sit with you…?” I nervously asked.

 

“Um…actu-” 

 

“Actually, kids of different gods can’t sit at each other’s tables.” Murphy said from behind me, making me jump slightly. I turned toward him quickly, leveling him with a glare which he returned with a smirk. “Follow me.” He said. I turned to Octavia and waved her goodbye.

 

Murphy took me to grab breakfast, grabbing some of his own. He led me to the fire in the middle of the Mess Hall, throwing in some of his food.

 

“Always make an offering to the gods before eating. Don’t want an angry god on your back.” He said teasingly as we sat down the table, but I felt like there was some history there. Perhaps I’d ask later.

 

“So what? Are you gonna give me the rundown of this place or something?” I asked, taking a bite of my breakfast.

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. You need to learn the stuff that goes on here as soon as possible.” I nodded, that made sense since I was still very confused and I didn’t like having no clue what was going on. 

 

“Alright, any questions?” he asked me.

 

“Why exactly can’t kids sit at other kids’ tables?”

 

“It’s considered a disrespect to their godly parents.”

 

“Okay uhh, you mentioned something about roman demigods yesterday, who are they?”

 

Murphy released a deep breath at that, “well… roman demigods are that. Kids of roman gods. They are our counterparts.”

 

“How?”

 

“Uhh I’m not really good at the history but I think it was that the romans stole our gods? Gave them different names and changed some things about a few.”

 

“If… they stole you-  _ our _ gods… why exactly are we letting them in camp? That kind of makes them sound like an enemy don’t you think?”

 

“Years ago, we made peace with them after the war against the giants. So now we’re good and we have competitions every year.” 

 

“Giants? And competitions?” I asked.

 

“Yeah giants. Y’know, Gaea, Enceladus, Polybotes and the others.” I nodded taking another bite of my meal, “the competitions are games we play every year against each other. Doesn’t matter if you’re roman or greek, you’re on one of two giant teams and we play war games and by the end whichever team has the highest score wins. This year we’re hosting so the romans are coming here. Next year we’ll go over to New Rome.” 

 

“New Rome? I’m guessing that’s where they live?”

 

“Yup. They have a camp somewhat similar to ours called Camp Jupiter. Behind it is New Rome so I guess the games will take place in Camp Jupiter and not New Rome… oops.” He shrugged, making me smile. Murphy’s carelessness was comforting in this situation I’ve found myself in. “Anything else?” I shook my head, taking a last bite of my breakfast. 

 

“I’ll ask you if I come up with more.” He nodded, pleased and motioned me to follow him again. 

 

“I’m gonna take you to the arena so you can start looking for a weapon to use.” I stopped abruptly at that.

 

“A weapon?” I asked in disbelief. 

 

He nodded, “yup! You get to train in the arena with training weapons and see what you like best. You can ask the Hephaestus kids to make you a weapon or pick one from the armory.” I stared at him incredulously, “oh don’t look at me like that. You’re gonna have to defend yourself someway when you leave camp at the end of summer.”

 

_ ‘Leave camp?’ _ I hadn’t thought of that yet. The thought of leaving camp to the outside world where there’s monsters left and right that wanna kill me made me incredibly nervous. I immediately nodded my approval at weapons. Murphy smiled reassuringly. He probably saw the expressions on my face. He kept walking and I followed him, grateful that he didn’t mention anything about it. 

 

When we arrived, as we entered the arena, I could hear metal clashing against metal. It made me a bit nervous. We finally stepped inside the arena where I could see a bunch of kids sparring with each other. I could even spot Octavia, most likely training with someone from the Ares cabin. Her sparring partner certainly looked mean enough to be. Octavia had a bronze… metal thing that covered her entire torso and she was using a sword. It was bronze and had double edges. She was good at it.  _ Really _ good at it. I turned to Murphy questionly, “so… where are the weapons?”

 

——

 

I had been at it since morning and I still couldn’t find a weapon that I felt comfortable with. The swords well, I did like them. They were just too heavy for me to handle. I had a feeling I was gonna be put in some type of training for the rest of the summer. The spear were too tall for me and I was too clumsy with it. I gave an axe a shot but again. Way too heavy. Octavia had come by for some pointers about the double edged sword I had tried. It definitely helped. I liked those the best. Murphy was now trying to get me to use the bow and arrows.

 

“C’mon Clarke, you have to try every weapon and find one good for you.”

 

“My arms are tired, Murphy! I can’t lift them up without them shaking.” I whined.

 

“Just this last one and we’ll stop and take a break until tomorrow, alright?” He proposed.

 

I groaned and grabbed the bow and arrow, “happy?”

 

“Very. Now try shooting those targets over there.” He pointed towards the far side of the arena.

 

“That’s too far, I don’t think it’ll reach.” 

 

“Just try it.” He said exasperated.

 

I sighed. Shakily raising my arms, I grabbed an arrow and took aim. The bow felt… good in my hands. Natural. I took a deep breath and released the arrow. It soared all the way across the space between us and the targets, landing on the outer ring.

 

“Huh… with more practice and you’ll be able to land a bullseye in no time.”

 

I felt amazed at myself. It felt nice to be good at something in this camp. Everywhere I looked, I saw someone being great at something and I felt the need to be good at at least something.

 

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of a bell. I looked at Murphy who immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me to the entrance of camp. He started pushing around until we reached the front. At first I couldn’t see anything and then suddenly a girl ran inside the camp, followed by a dozen more kids. They just kept running in, coming at a full stop just behind the girl who had originally come through first. After all the kids and teenagers formed rows behind the girl, a large teen came through the entrance, walked around the rows and came to a stop next to the girl. I noticed they both had identical capes around their shoulders and I wondered why.

 

I was startled when Chiron’s voice loudly said, “everyone! Please give a warm welcome to Camp Jupiter!” Everyone started clapping and shouting  _ Welcome Camp Jupiter _ . “I’m sure you all know the rules by now. So I’ll leave you kids to it. Gustus, Anya follow me. You too, Clarke.” My eyes widened. I instantly got nervous. What was he gonna say to me? Murphy squeezed my shoulder and nodded at me. His somewhat awkward comforting gesture made me smile shakily.  _ ‘I can do this.’  _ I thought to myself. I walked up to Chiron and the roman kids. As we started for the Big House, I noticed there was another girl next to the roman girl who I suspected was a leader of some sort by now. She had brown hair that was tied back by intricate braids. Her skin was a bit tanned, probably from the many hours under the sun. I could tell she was an inch or two shorter than me. As if she could feel my stare, she turned to me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I got shy and ducked my head forward. Her eyes were a really pretty green. 

 

When we finally got to the Big House, Chiron told me to wait in the living room while he talked with the two roman kids in capes. The girl with the green eyes shifted a bit but stayed in place a few steps away from me. I decided to take the leap and introduce myself. 

 

“Hi, I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” I smiled shyly, offering my hand. She looked at it, studying it before looking at my face. She hesitantly grabbed my hand and shook it, “I’m Lexa Woods.” She stoically said. I nodded, releasing her hand. I felt happy. I think I had made my first friend on my own.

 

“So you’re from Camp Jupiter, huh? What’s it like over there?” I asked excitedly.

 

She furrowed her brows at me and answered, “it’s um, great. We have lots of stuff similar to yours. That should give you an idea.” 

 

I flushed, “Actually I, uh, I’m new… I just arrived yesterday after being chased around the park near my home.”

 

Her eyes widened, “oh. I’m sorry that happened to you. Must’ve been terrifying, especially if you’re new.”

 

“It’s fine now, I guess. I’m trying to learn how to use a weapon now so I won’t be so defenseless next time.”

 

“Well… maybe I can teach you?” I glanced up at that, “I’m no good in greek techniques and fighting styles but I can definitely teach you how to hold it and such.”

 

“Yeah! That’d be great, please!”

 

“Cool! We can start tomorrow after breakfast, meet me in the arena and you can tell me which weapons you like best and then we can go from there.” She gave me a side smile. At that moment Chiron and the two kids came out of the hall.

 

“Alright I think we covered everything. If you have any questions or concerns just tell me.”

 

“Yessir.” The kids said at the same time.

 

“Let’s go, Lexa.” The girl ordered. She immediately went to her side, waving goodbye at me and left.

 

“Clarke,” I snapped my head toward Chiron, “how has your day been so far? Everything okay? Did you sleep well?” He interrogated me, concerned.

 

“Yeah, it’s been fine. Everything’s good so far and yes I did sleep well.” I smiled. He nodded.

 

“Well if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me, alright?” I nodded.

 

“Good. You can go now if you want. I just wanted to check up on you before you left my sights.” He chuckled.

 

——

 

After I left the Big House I went to find Murphy. I found him talking to a group of kids. As I shyly walked up, one of them noticed me, “hey, new girl! How you doin’?” Asked a girl with tanned skin and brown hair.

 

“Hi, I’m, um, good. You?”

 

She widely smiled, “Good! I like you, new girl. What’s your name?”

 

“Clarke Griffin.”

 

“Well, Clarke Griffin, get over here!” she motioned me over. Murphy smiled at me.

 

“I’ll introduce you. This is Raven Reyes.” He pointed to the girl who greeted me, to which she saluted and smirked.

 

“You already know Octavia Blake.” She waved at me and I waved back, “that one is Monty Green.” He then pointed to a korean boy, who smiled and waved and I smiled at him. 

 

“And lastly, the one with goggles is Jasper Jordan.” He widely smiled and eagerly waved at me, making me laugh. 

 

Murphy then said, “the others are doing chores but I’ll introduce you soon.” He smiled at me. I nodded, satisfied. I had successfully made a roman friend and now I had more than one greek friend. Perhaps being here wasn’t gonna be as nerve racking as I originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long!! College was beating my ass and that in turn made me procrastinate a LOT. But chapter 3 is here now and hopefully I can have more chapters up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic ever so constructive criticism is appreciated! For now I just wanna see how this works out. Tell me what you guys think and if I should post more!


End file.
